Shrines
Page in building (2017)Need screenshots The Six Sin Shrines "Scattered around the world are six holy shrines that angels use to train their combat skills. In order to prove their worth and purge themselves of sin, they must complete the shrine's appropriate task. The purging of the first sin, pride, is a part of the birth ceremony of every angel." On this page you get information about the Shrines locations, quests and modifies for the Staff of Purity you can get. =Shrines= Lust Location: The Floating Keep: Aftermath Quest: Required to interact only. Vi falls asleep. After she wake up - a chest will wait next to her. Vi's quotes: Lovely looking statue. I like her wings. Her halo looks pretty. She looks like a goddess of some kind. If interacted again after picking up the weapon: Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us, but we can't strike them all by ourselves. Reward: Lust - a long-ranged low-DPS attack | Screenshots |} Greed Location: Terrestrial Vale Quest: Collect certain amount (25) of secret items. (Weapons count, but Vi's default items does not.) Statue's question: ''' Very good. Are you happy with that you've got? No/Yes Would you share your findings with me? No/Yes Less is more, they say. Don't you agree? No/Yes All answers are "No". '''If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. If interacted again after picking up the weapon: There is no fire like passion, there is no shark like hatred, there is no snare like folly, there is no torrent like greed. Reward: Greed - a short-ranged attack with the highest DPS. Screenshots Note: Reaching platform that leads to the Greed Shrine can be problematic. Wrath Location: Sinister Grotto Quest: Required to attack the statue. The statue will spawn enemies: Terravine Spawn, Spiders and (Cave) Bats. Statue's quotes: Challenge me if you dare. If interacted again after picking up the weapon: Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame. Reward: Wrath - 3/2 damage rate in 2/3 time rate Screenshots ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |} Gluttony Location: The Underworld Quest: Require following items: Chicken, Fruit, Mushroom. Statue's questions: Very good. The mushroom... take a bite. No/Okay The chicken... take a bite. No/Okay The fruit... take a bite. No/Okay Very good. All answers are "Okay". If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. If player missed an item: Bring me what I need. If interacted again after picking up the weapon: Gluttons dig their own graves with their teeth. Reward: Gluttony - Slightly more range than default attack at the cost of attack speed | Screenshots |} Envy Location: The Acropolis of Anguish(take the bottom path after the 2nd scene) Quest: Required to talk to every NPC in The Floating Keep and Darkheim Village. Statue's questions: Very good. The angel boy... what did he want? hi/Inform Who was afraid of the demons? in the house/Person on the roof/Person near the gate Who was jealous of Rubi? with teal hair/Girl with blue hair/The satyress Ah, yes. So many experiences. I envy you. All answers are "Inform", "Person on the roof", "Girl with teal hair". If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. If interacted again after picking up the weapon: They'll either want to kill you, kiss you, or be you. Reward: ''' Envy - A faster version of Pride Helping video Screenshots Sloth '''Location: Path of Decay Quest: Required to interact only, then leave the screen using Demon Form. Statue's quotes: L... e... a... v... e... (will be repeated until player leaves the screen) Y... o... u... a... r... e... w... o... r... t... h... y... 'Reward: ' Sloth - The only melee attack that can always be used even when there are no enemies around. | Screenshots Achievements =Gallery= =See also= Secret food